


Deals

by mykkila09



Series: McDanno Chronicles [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: COMPLETE!, Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from <em>Beginning and End</em></p>
<p>Steve and Danny make a deal and Danny has to pay up</p>
<p>Smut time!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> **Episode:** 3x19: Hoa Pili _(Close Friend)_
> 
> **A/N:** Sorry about the long-ass wait. I really am, but, it’s here now…so enjoy!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 and all its affiliates belong to CBS Productions, 101st Street Productions and Kurtzman Orci Paper Productions and it is based off of the original series by Leonard Freeman. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. In other words, I DO NOT own.
> 
> “Speaking”  
>  _‘Thinking’_

It’s been a few weeks since Steve and Catherine broke up and said woman wasn’t over it. In fact, after the initial heartbreak of Steve ending it, she couldn’t help but to reflect on their entire relationship and had convinced herself that they could and should work through it.

As far as she was concerned, she loved Steve, and he loved her and they had been good together. And they belonged together. 

Heck even his mother—despite the differences right now—liked her for Steve. She had gone so far to tell her that she Catherine made Steve happy.

So, her first plan of attack was to remind him of how good she looked and how much he loved her body. 

She had thought hard on how to go about doing that without being too obvious that’s what she was doing until finally she had settled on a plan.

She had told Steve that she wanted to swim but didn’t want to be around people, lifeguards or otherwise and had asked if she could swim on his beach.

Of course, Steve being who he was, had found no problem with that—that she detected—and so she had shown up earlier this morning to put her plan into action.

Which she was about to do.

Satisfied with her swimming, Cath made her way out of the ocean and up to the McGarrett house.

Grabbing the towel from a chair on the _lanai_ , she walked inside, dripping wet.

“Whoo!” Catherine grinned as she dried her hair of the excess water, “That water felt so good on my skin.”

She looked up, hoping Steve would be watching, but to her consternation, he was more focused on showing Kamekona how to fly a helicopter than watching her.

But, she was determined if nothing and wasn’t about to give up.

So, she stretched her arms high in the air and twisted her body, displaying all her attributes.

“Hey!” Steve snapped at Kamekona, “You have to know this. How else do you plan on getting your license if you’re not paying attention?”

Kamekona blew off, “I know brah. But it’s hard to pay attention when such fine distraction is standing right there.”

Catherine grinned but lost it when she noticed that Steve barely looked at her. 

_‘What the hell? Seriously? I’m standing here, half naked and dripping wet and he’s not even looking?! Are you kidding me right now?’_ Catherine fumed to herself.

~…~

Steve couldn’t believe this was how his morning was going. As much as he loved Kamekona, sitting around on the couch with him first thing in the morning was not what he had planned. 

And on top of that, Catherine had shown up earlier that morning with some excuse of not wanting to be at a crowded beach or something. Not that he had been paying much attention when she had been talking.

But of course, the big guy really wanted his helicopter license, so he figured he might as well help instead of Kamekona just up and flying the thing with no idea how.

“Whoo!” Catherine said as she walked into the room. “That water felt so good on my skin.”

Steve barely heard her. He was thinking about Danny. Last night should’ve been theirs, but Danny had had Grace and while normally they would’ve been with him, Danny had said that he had wanted Grace to know what was happening from the start and that he was going to use the weekend to explain everything to her.

And he had agreed. Now though, he was wishing that he had insisted on being there to tell Grace.

Steve jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the simulation beeping. “Up…up…up…up!”

The helicopter crashed and Steve let out a groan as he turned to look at Kamekona, “You know, if you crash the helicopter full of paying customers, it’s not gonna be good for your tour business.”

“I know,” Kamekona sighed.

Catherine, silently fuming over the fact that Steve still wasn’t looking, did up her wrap to cover her body.

Steve’s phone rang at that moment. “This is McGarrett…okay I’m on my way.”

“Case?” Catherine asked.

Steve looked at her, “Yeah.” He looked at Kamekona, “Repeat after me; altitude is my friend.”

Kamekona smiled and repeated, “Altitude is my friend.”

“Good,” Steve nodded, “Catherine, close up when you leave.”

And with that, he was gone.

~…~

Steve arrived at the crime scene to see that his team was already there. He saw Danny standing around and went over to him.

“How’d it go last night with Grace?” Steve greeted.

Danny raised an eyebrow. “No, ‘good morning. I missed you’. No, you just went straight to that. Seriously?”

Steve smiled, feeling infinitely better, despite the fact that they were about to work a case. “Sorry Danno. Good morning and how are you? I missed you in my bed last night.”

And he really had. Since they had decided to be together, most of their nights ended with the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms, whether at his house or Danny’s place.

Danny flushed at Steve’s words, but he still relished in the thrill that went through him, “Really Steven. We’re in the presence of our comrades and I’d appreciate it greatly if you didn’t air out our personal business for all to hear.”

Chuckling, Steve took a step closer to Danny, but made sure to lower his voice, “My bad Danny, but you know I can’t help it. I really did miss you in my arms.”

Danny shook his head and turned to walk to where Kono was, but not before muttering ‘sap’ and not before Steve saw the smile.

Steve followed him, his grin huge, and the two met up with Kono.

“So the report said arson?” Steve questioned.

“Yep,” Danny nodded, “third boat this month and all belong to the same company.”

“Oahu Shark Tours,” Kono supplied as she pointed to the sign, “they take tourists out to dive with the meat eaters.”

Steve glanced at her, “there’s been a lot of opposition about this lately, right? Locals have been protesting, saying they create all sorts of environmental and safety issues.”

Of course, Danny had to add his own piece to it.

“I can agree with that,” Danny added, “of course my protest would be about self-preservation.”

Kono chuckled and Steve grinned.

“Oh yeah,” Steve stepped closer to his lover, “you told me all about your fear of becoming “man-sushi”, right?”

“Yes,” Danny nodded, “and that is a perfectly reasonable fear to have.”

“Uh huh,” Steve nodded.

Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of the tour owner and their attention easily shifted towards him as they started on the case.

Of course, as it always does, things took a turn for the worse when the body was discovered and the team realized they were now no longer looking at a simple arson or protesting scheme, but a homicide.

~…~

Later on, the team gets a lead on their murder victim after a witness reported that the guy had been beaten by members of a local gang. Steve and Danny decided to follow that lead while Kono and Chin work other angles.

As they were driving out to where they knew the leader of the gang—a group called the Kapu—lived, the talk shifted from the case to Kamekona and his foray into getting his helicopter license.

“You know you’re an enabler, right?” Danny glanced at Steve. 

Steve chuckled. He knew this was coming from the moment he had told Danny he was helping Kamekona get his license. “How am I an enabler Danny? Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you the one that helped him buy it?”

“That was under duress,” Danny countered, “and with the safe knowledge that no government or agency would give that man a license. I _still_ can’t believe you’re actually helping him.”

“Danny,” Steve protested, “he’s our friend, and as his friend, I didn’t want him to crash his helicopter. He wanted to get this done and I wanted to help him.” A sly grin crossed his face, “So you’re not going to fly the inaugural flight?”

“Hell no,” Danny shook his head, “and you know why? Because I don’t feel comfortable being in air with that man piloting three tons of steel. _And_ there is no way he’s going to get his license.”

Danny glanced over at his lover just in time to see the expression on Steve’s face and he scowled. That look meant not only did Steve know something, but he would end up getting his way.

“What?” Danny asked. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“No,” Steve shrugged, “I don’t.”

Danny considered letting it go, but he wasn’t that kind of guy and damnit Steve knew it. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal.”

Intrigued, Steve glanced at the blond, “I’m listening.”                            

“If,” Danny said, “And a huge if, Kamekona gets his license, not only will I fly the inaugural flight, but I will let you do what you want to me.”

_That_ grabbed Steve’s interest and he could feel his heart start racing as blood slowly rushed south. “What do you mean?”

Danny smirked, “What I mean is, we’ll take things further in our relationship, everything you want to do sexually, we’ll do it and I won’t complain. _And_ you’ll have the chance to convince me to go all the way.”

Steve glanced at Danny as all the blood rushed to his cock. It took a while to get his brain working, but when he did, all he could see was Danny spread out on his bed letting him do whatever he wanted…fuck he was definitely hard now.

“Danny,” Steve’s voice was hoarse with arousal and he cleared his throat and tried again, “you’re serious?”

“Oh very,” Danny grinned, confidence oozing out of him. “So, what do you say? Deal?”

Steve licked his lips as image after image of Danny naked, just taking whatever Steve did assaulted him. He had to reach down to adjust himself. He knew Danny wouldn’t have made that deal if he wasn’t confident, but Steve was one thing if not determined and that determination was going in full force to help Kamekona to get his license.

“Deal,” Steve said at last. He glanced over at Danny and almost groaned. The blond’s eyes had darkened and were on his hardened cock which was not helping the situation any.

“Danny damnit come on,” Steve near pleaded, “You can’t look at me like that, especially after what you just said, and we’re in the car chasing a lead.”

Danny jerked his eyes away from Steve’s lap, his cheeks flushed and his breathing slightly. There was something so heady about knowing he could made Steve react like that.

The fire truck barrelling past them stopped whatever Danny was about to say and reigned in Steve’s arousal.

“They’re heading to Kawika’s house,” Steve muttered when he took in the direction the truck was going.

After sharing a glance with Danny, he pressed harder on the gas.

~…~

The next few days, the Five-0 team was busy trying to solve their case, which meant that for Catherine, her chances of getting to Steve and getting him to change his mind were nil.

There was never any time. But she wasn’t giving up.

While Catherine continued to plot ways to get back Steve, said guy was too busy focusing on the case. Not only because he wanted to solve it, but the sooner it was solved, the sooner he could help Kamekona and the sooner he could get to Danny.

Luckily, the day before Kamekona’s testing, they finally caught a break and soon enough, the case was solved.

Since he had lost the bet, Danny had had to keep his end of the bargain. So, against his better judgement, he was had been with Steve and Max when Kamekona made his first flight as a helicopter pilot.

The flight had been completely terrifying and Steve’s smug looks hadn’t helped either.

After it was over, Danny had been the first one out and was waiting in the Camaro by the time Steve and Max had gotten out. 

When Steve got in the car, Danny looked over at him and felt his heart race at the look on Steve’s face; his eyes had darkened with lust and his face was flushed with it.

Danny felt an answering response in him and when he spoke, his voice was husky, “Steve.”

Steve said nothing. Instead, he leaned over and held Danny by the back of his head, pulling the blond to meet him and captured his mouth in a harsh and completely lust-fuelled kiss.

Within minutes, Danny was moaning into the kiss and his cock hardened completely.

“Fuck!” Danny hissed as he pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily.

“Not yet,” Steve’s voice was filled with dark promise. With another searing look at Danny, the Camaro peeled out of the parking lot.

~…~

When they pulled into the McGarrett driveway, Steve turned off the car, but neither man moved.

“Inside…now!” Steve growled out. 

“Steve,” Danny started, his breathing becoming heavy. 

“Danny,” Steve cut him off, hands clenched tight around the steering wheel. “It’s taking every ounce of control I have right now not to pull on my cock and reach over and grab you, making you sit on it and then fucking you in full view of anyone walking by.”

The words created images in Danny’s brain and the images had him whimpering. He looked over at Steve, his eyes automatically dropping to the SEAL’s lap, and he licked his lips at the bulge.

“Danny,” Steve glanced over at Danny, his blue eyes so dilated there was barely any blue left. There was a hint of warning in them.

A warning that said that the man was seconds away from doing just what he had threatened.

Danny heeded the warning and was out of the car in a flash—or as quick as he could move with his own hardened length between his legs.

Steve blew out his breath and followed Danny out of the car and up to the door. He pressed against his partner, settling his erection into the small of Danny’s back.

Danny’s head fell forward to land against the door and he tried to control his breathing as he felt the cock pressing against him. “Not here you idiot…inside.”

“Well then hurry up and open the door,” Steve bent down to groan in Danny’s ear, sending shivers through the blond man. “Before I take you out here for our neighbours to see.”

Danny moaned, but that didn’t stop him from replying, “So you’d want everyone else to see me naked?”

At the question, a possessiveness grabbed hold of Steve and he growled, crowding Danny even more against the door. No one was to see Danny naked except him…no one!

After a little manoeuvring, Danny managed to get the door open, and the two men stumbled inside.

Danny knew without a doubt Steve would take him against the door, so he quickly pulled away and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown onto the bed. He turned around and saw Steve standing there, his face flushed with arousal and his eyes still dilated, and breathing heavily.

“Strip,” Steve demanded.

As much as the tone of the voice and the command made his dick twitch and his arousal feel heavier, Danny refused. “Excuse me? I am your partner Steven, not one of your—

“Danny,” Steve took a step to the bed. All he could think about was getting Danny naked and full of his cock. “Either strip, or I’ll do it for you.”

Danny’s eyes flashed, “Do it.”

Steve growled and then proceeded to do just that. He stripped Danny’s clothes and then removed his own, leaving both of them naked and breathing heavily.

Steve wrapped a hand around his hard cock as he stared down at Danny’s naked form. He groaned, “Danny, you look so fucking amazing!”

Danny’s eyes were glued to Steve’s hand, watching intently as it moved up and down.  

“You’re gonna be begging for my cock by the time I’m done with you,” Steve promised darkly. 

“Steve,” Danny moaned as he spread his legs wide open. 

Steve chuckled, “Already begging Danno? No. We made a deal remember? I get to do whatever I want to you, and I get to convince you to go all the way.”

Danny locked eyes with Steve and he saw the promise in the darkened eyes and he bit his lip. He didn’t think he’d make it through whatever Steve had planned, but God was he willing to go through it.

“Get on with it,” Danny panted out. “Convince me.”

Steve knelt on the bed, his eyes never leaving Danny’s form, and crawled until he was leaning over his lover. 

Bending his head, he kissed his partner, pouring everything into it. 

Danny reached up and wrapped his hands around Steve’s neck, pulling the taller man down unto his body. 

Both men groaned into the kiss when their cocks rubbed against each other and Danny brought his legs up to wrap around Steve’s waist to increase the pressure and friction.

Tearing his mouth from Steve, Danny threw his head back on a gasp as he and Steve rutted against each other.

Steve used the movement to trail kisses from Danny’s mouth to his neck where he sucked on his pulse as his hands move down Danny’s body, mapping out every spot he had every intention of finding with his lips. 

“Steve,” Danny moaned as he arched up into the man above. His heart was racing as the pleasure moved through him. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. “Steve.”

“I know,” Steve breathed out. He could hear the need in Danny’s voice and it echoed in him. With reluctance, he drew himself off of Danny, pulling a whine from the blond, and reached over in the bedside table for the lube.

Coating his fingers, he rubbed them together to warm the lube. Satisfied, he trailed his fingers over Danny’s leg, teased his balls, and then down to his entrance. 

Danny moaned, panted and whimpered when he felt the first touch to his hole. “F-fuck…Steve…”

“Soon Danno,” Steve grunted out. His cock was aching with the need to be inside Danny, but he ignored it. 

Instead, he pressed his finger inside Danny’s twitching hole, groaning at the heat that enveloped it and the way Danny’s body seemed to suck his finger inside.

Fuck…his cock was more than aching now. He had plans, but there was no way he’d be able to do, not when his entire body was throbbing with the desperate need to be _in_ Danny.

Danny’s head flew back to land on the pillow and his legs fell open even more—well, as more as he could with Steve still holding his cock. Everything felt like too much and not enough. 

“More Steve,” Danny panted out, trying to bear down on that one finger.

Grinning down at his lover, Steve complied. He twisted his finger round and round in circles, loosening up the hole with every pass. He slowly pulled it out and then added another and pushed the two back inside, going straight into scissoring Danny rather than taking his time to tease the blond. 

Another finger joined, and pretty soon, Steve was fucking Danny with all three fingers.

Danny’s mind felt blown from the pleasure he was getting. “Oh God…fuck Steve…so good...” he wanted more. “In me Steve…I need you in me…”

“My pleasure,” Steve replied. He gave one final suck to the cock in his hand and then pulled his fingers out before coating his own cock with lube.

Danny whimpered at empty feeling now that Steve’s fingers were gone. “Steve.”

Steve didn’t reply. Instead, he lined up his cock to Danny’s hole. Staring straight into Danny’s eyes, he slowly pushed in. He let out a hiss and a low moan when he felt the scorching, tight heat around the head of his cock.

Danny let out a slight whimper of pain and reached up to grab Steve’s bicep tightly, “Wait.”

Steve froze and looked at his lover, “Danny?”

Danny took a few deep breaths to relax, trying to ease the pain, “Just wait…”

And even though it was killing him and every muscle was begging him to move, Steve didn’t move any further. Wanting to help Danny relax, he leaned down and kissed him, “I love you Danno.”

The kiss worked.

As Danny lost himself in the feel and taste of Steve’s mouth, he felt his body relax. Breaking the kiss, he looked up at Steve, “Just…go slow…it’s my first time.”

A flare of possessiveness lit Steve’s eyes at the words. _He_ would be the only man that would ever see Danny this way. No one else. Kissing the blond once more, he slowly inched his way forward, burying his face in Danny’s neck groaning, as his cock sunk deeper into the blond’s body.

By the time he had bottomed out, his balls resting against Danny’s ass, both of them were panting heavily.

Steve waited a few minutes for Danny to adjust to him. Danny felt amazing around him; all hot and tight and just so damn good. He had to grit his teeth as he fought against the urge to just start fucking Danny wildly. It was tough; his body was _aching_ to move, but he didn’t want to hurt the blond. 

Danny had never realized how _full_ someone could feel. It’s like every part of Steve was touching him and it filled him with such a delicious ache and a sense of pride because he knew Steve was _not_ small, but every single inch of him was inside.

His boy was craving more though. It wasn’t enough just having that thick and heavy cock filling his ass. No…he needed Steve to move.

“Babe,” Danny looked up at his SEAL, “If you don’t move right now, I’ll—

He was cut off by a sharp thrust that made him arch his back and cling to Steve. Fuck that felt good. “Again.”

Steve complied. He pulled it out until just the head remained and then slammed back in with one forceful thrust. He did it again and again until he was doing exactly what he had wanted to do; fuck Danny wildly.

“Oh fuck Steve…so good…babe...don’t stop…h-harder Steve…oh God…fuck me harder…” Danny moaned as his head fell back against the pillow, bearing his neck to Steve.

Grunting softly, Steve bent down and nipped at the offered neck, “fuck Danny…so fucking tight…love this…love you…you feel so hot around me Danny…could fuck you all day.”

The words made Danny whimper and had him shifting his legs, bringing them up to wrap around Steve’s waist.

The shift in position sent Steve deeper, pulling a loud and guttural moan from both men. It also sent Steve’s cock directly into Danny’s prostate.

The movement made Danny arch wildly and pulled the loudest moan from the blond yet. “Steve…oh god…right there…fuck me there!”

“Yeah?” Steve moaned out, holding tight to Danny’s waist as he pounded into his lover, hammering the bundle of nerves. “You gonna come for me Danny? Do it. Come for me; let me feel you squeeze my cock. Wanna feel you tighten up around.”

Danny felt the tingle start in the base of his spine and radiate up towards his spine as his balls tightened up, “Steve…I’m gonna c-cum…”

“Do it,” Steve muttered, his voice dark with arousal. “Come.”

One hard thrust later and Danny’s back was arched off the bed, his head tilted back and hands gripping Steve as he came all over their chest.

Steve groaned at the feel of the muscles tightening like a vice around his cock and there was no way he could hold on. Danny looked so wild and debauched and all _his_ that it pulled his own orgasm out of him and two thrusts later, he was coming too.

Steve collapsed on Danny, his face buried in the blond’s neck and the two lay panting as they tried to catch their breath. 

Danny moved his hands to wrap around Steve’s neck, holding the man close, not even thinking about the come on their chest. “I love you.”

Steve grinned and pressed a kiss into Danny’s neck before pulling back so that he could look into the blues he loved so much. Still grinning, he bent down and kissed Danny, “I love you too.”

Breathing now fully under control, Steve lifted off of the blond and slowly eased out of his body, pulling a slight wince from Danny. “Sorry.”

Danny shook his head, “It’s ok.”

Now free, Steve left the bed, “Be right back.” He quickly headed into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, wetting it, and then heading back to the bed where he proceeded to clean Danny.

“Thanks babe,” Danny mumbled around a yawn, feeling sleep creep up on him. He shifted slightly to let Steve grab the messed up sheets and then cuddled into the bed.

Clean up done, Steve made his way back to the bed and got under the covers, reaching out to pull Danny’s body close.

“Cuddle whore,” Danny grumbled though he made no move to get away. Instead, he snuggled closer, his head resting on Steve’s chest.

“Only with you,” Steve grinned as he wrapped an arm around Danny, holding him tightly.

Danny yawned again, “thought you were gonna do whatever sexually stuff you wanted?”

“I still am,” Steve promised with a smile, “my research was very thorough and I plan to use everything I learned.”

Danny felt a shiver of arousal, but he knew his body was too tired to bring it full scale, so instead, he grinned, “Can’t wait.”

Steve pressed a kiss to the blond head on his chest, “Neither can I Danny.”

He pulled up the covers over them and settled down, giving in to the sleep tugging at him.

As he drifted off, he couldn’t help but to think how perfect and right it felt to fall asleep with Danny in his arms. The only thing that would make it even more perfect was if Grace was sleeping down the hall. 

With that comforting thought, Steve finally fell asleep.

_To be continued_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N 2:** so what did you guys think? It’s been a while since I’ve written smut, so if it’s not any good, I’m so sorry. Review now that you’ve read.
> 
>  
> 
> _Kila_


End file.
